Decisions of Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: A variety of one-shots based on pairings that I like! Pairings: Male/Male, Male/Male/Male, Female/Female or Female/Male .
1. Reunion

Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

**Pairing:** MMM (male/male/male) Seto/Jou/Mokuba

**Warning:** Do Not Read If This Offends You!

**Authors Note:** This is my first time writing a threesome on this pairing. One of my favorites as well! Hit me up if you know any good stories that have this pairing! NO FLAMES!!

**Summary:** Before the school reunion, Jou makes a decision to start a relationship with the two Kaiba brothers.

* * *

"Wow sis! This place didn't changed a bit!" The blonde haired boy said to his younger brunette sister as they had just gotten out off the taxi and was staring around Domino. It had been ten years since the two Jounouchi's were in Domino. Ten years ago, the two had moved to New York for Shizuka's dream to become an actress while Katsuya Jounouchi worked his way up in becoming a lawyer.

"This place looks awesome big brother. Do you think we could visit Yugi and the others later on?" Shizuka asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure sis. It's really too bad that your fiancee couldn't come with us in our trip. Honda and Otogi would have a field day when they find out that your getting married soon," Jou said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure those two are probably now married, aren't they big brother?" Shizuka asked as Jou have been emailing his friends ever since he left with Shizuka to New York.

Jou nodded, "Last time I checked, Otogi is engaged to this guy and Honda is dating this chick," he said.

Shizuka looked up at him, "I didn't know Otogi was gay," she said.

"It surprised me myself. I mean, he was all over you along with Honda during Battle City. He told me that he just found out like three months ago," Jou said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't be too surprised that Yugi and Anzu are both married. I mean, they seemed like the perfect match for one another, you know?" Shizuka said.

Jou was about to say something when someone interrupted him. "Jou? Is that really you?" A familiar voice asked.

Jou looked up and he saw a raven haired boy standing beside a taller version of himself but is brunette haired like his sister and is wearing a KC trench coat along with that infamous smirk on his face. "K-Kaiba?" He stammered as the brunette hardly changed at all after ten years.

"So, if it isn't the mutt and his sister. What brings you back to Domino?" Seto asked as he was staring at Jou.

Jou glared, "Whaddya think? The stupid school reunion!" He snapped.

"That piece of shit? Really now, that's a total waste of time," Seto said with a humphed.

"Look, I wouldn't be going if it weren't for Shizuka's sake. She was the one who told me to go! I didn't want to go since I had a busy schedule ahead of me in becoming a lawyer and Shizuka's as well," Jou explained.

The raven haired boy looked at Shizuka, "Your commercials are great Shizuka. You really could become an actress if you just keep working hard," he said.

Shizuka smiled, "Thanks. Uh, Mokuba, right?" She asked as the raven haired boy nodded.

"We don't want to waste any more time Mokuba. Let's go before we get fleas from the mutt," Seto said with a sneer.

"I'M NO MUTT!" Jou yelled as he saw something glinting on Seto's ring finger. "Hey Kaiba, your married?" He asked surprised as he didn't noticed that Mokuba tucked his right hand away so that Jou wouldn't see his ring on his finger as Shizuka noticed it though.

"That's really none of your business now, is it?" Seto asked as he looked at his brother, "you can talk to the mutt later," he said and without looking back, Seto left with Mokuba right on his heels.

"Why didn't you tell him, big brother?" Shizuka asked a few minutes later as she and Jou continued their tour around Domino.

"I just can't sis," Jou said shaking his head.

"You know, I don't think that Seto is the only one married in the Kaiba family. Mokuba as well," Shizuka said slowly.

Jou flipped his head quickly to look at his sister. "What? Why do you say that?" He asked disappointed as he had fallen both for the Kaiba brothers and was hoping to tell the two of them as soon as they had return for the school reunion.

"You didn't saw it, but Mokuba hid his right hand before you could say anything. I think we both need some true answers about the Kaiba brothers, big brother," Shizuka said.

Jou nodded, "Yea, if it hadn't been all the work load that I have, I might have seen something or hear something about them on the news or even at work as well. But I didn't," he said as he sighed unhappily.

* * *

(Later that night)

Mokuba moaned as he gripped his hands onto Seto's shoulders as he plunged deep wtihin him and Mokuba screamed as Seto climaxed inside his body and he took out his eraction out off him as Seto laid on top of his brother panting heavily.

"T-That was amazing," Mokuba said as he toyed with his big brother's hair with his fingers as the two laid onto each other as they regained both of their breaths.

"Incredible," Seto replied as he nuzzled Mokuba's collarbone before kissing and licking the spot as he made a mark on it making Mokuba whimper a bit.

As the two lied on bed silently for a minute, Mokuba spoke first breaking the silence. "Seto, why haven't we told Katsuya about how we feel about him when we bumped into him in downtown Domino?" He asked.

"I wasn't expecting to see him today," Seto replied which was true.

"Really? When were we going to tell him? When he leaves for New York again?" Mokuba asked unhappily.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice Mokuba," Seto said firmly.

"Seto, we both need him! We decided on this five years ago, remember? We've decided as well that we will do a threesome with Katsuya! Why can't you act upon the promise that you made to me or to us? Seto, don't shut me out! We need someone! Please Seto!" Mokuba begged as he looked deep within his brother's eyes as he pleaded with him.

Seto cave in as he sighed. "It's not that easy Mokie," he began.

"Do it slowly then. You could even ask Shizuka for advice! I love Katsuya with all my heart and I know you do as well!" Mokuba said.

Seto nodded slowly, "I will do it. For both of our sakes," he said as Mokuba beamed and Seto returned to what he was doing to Mokuba earlier that night.

* * *

(Same night/time-Yugi's place)

"Say what! The two Kaiba brothers are both married to each other?!" Jou shrieked as Yugi tried to calm him down before neighbors could hear him.

Yugi sighed as Jou sat back down at the couch with his sister who was looking at him worriedly. "Nobody knows except me, Anzu, Honda and Otogi. It was a private wedding and not even the news media knew about it. The wedding was held at the backyard of the Kaiba Mansion," Yugi explained.

"How did Anzu and the others reacted to it?" Jou asked.

"Well, they soon found out later that it was ok for siblings to get married in Japan ONLY as well as having a threesome," Yugi said with a smile as he knew that the Kaiba brothers deeply love his best friend.

Jou perked up at that, "Really? I have no idea," he said slowly.

"So nobody knows about their marriage. How secretive," Shizuka said.

"Thanks for telling me Domino History 101 Yugi," Jou said smiling.

Yugi looked at him, "Both of you can spend the night. I'm sure the time is late now," he said.

Jou shook his head, "We don't want to bother Anzu as she takes care of the baby. Kiss Ai for me good night, huh Yugi?" He asked as Yugi nodded as Ai Mouto was only ten months old.

The two Jounouchi's left the Mouto's residence as Jou fully know now the history of Domino 101.

* * *

(The next day-three days to reunion)

"Man, I totally forgotten to ask Shizuka what she wants for take out. Argh! Oh well... Knowing her too well, I may get it right," Jou said slowly as he was looking around at the variety of take out restaurants in front of him as he thought about what to get for lunch.

"What a coincidence seeing you here mutt," a cold voice interrupted him.

Jou froze as he turned around slowly and saw the love of his life standing before him. "K-Kaiba! What are you doing part of this town?" He asked.

Seto raised his eyebrows at him, "Mokuba wanted to get something to eat for lunch today. He called me on my phone just awhile ago," he explained.

Jou snorted, "I thought you would ask your servants for that," he said.

Seto glared, "Why ask them if I'm already near the place?" He asked.

Jou humphed, "Whatever. Just don't get into my way," he muttered as he picked a restaurant and Seto followed him. "Why are you following me? Do you even like Chinese food at all?" He asked.

"Time-to-time," Seto replied as Jou humphed again. "Listen mutt, did Mouto and the others told you about what happened during the past few years you were gone in America?" He asked.

"Yes," Jou answered slowly as he turned to look at him again, "I have no idea that there was a law stating that two siblings could marry each other or better yet, to even have a threesome here in Japan," he said as he shook his head. "If it happened back in America, I don't think they would let you. Let alone, marry your own sister or brother," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, now you found out something new," Seto said as he looked deep within Jou's eyes. "But seriously Jou, Mokuba and I have been talking about it last night and we both want you into our relationship as a threesome. You don't need to give me an answer now, just think it over before you leave with Shizuka back to New York. But if you leave without telling us, I will follow you and strangle you, is that clear?" He asked as he gave his cold stare at him.

Jou sighed, "Look Kaiba..." He began but he was interrupted by Seto.

"Call me Seto when we are both in private or with Mokuba even," Seto said as he gave him one of his rare smiles.

Jou blushed at the smile Seto was giving him. "Look K-Seto, give me a day to think all of this over and I will tell you," he said.

"Just a day?" Seto teased.

Jou glared, "Just a day," he repeated confidently.

* * *

(The next day-Two days to reunion)

"Are you REALLY going to go through this big brother?" Shizuka asked as she looked up at her big brother.

"I've finally decided it and I've called Seto to let him know that I'm going to have dinner with the both of them tonight," Jou said with a smile.

"Well, have fun on your date then," Shizuka said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry sis. Were you planning to do something with me tonight?" Jou asked as he felt a little bit guilty about forgetting his sister.

Shizuka nodded, "Not with you though. I was going to hang out with Anzu and Mai tonight," she said excitedly.

"Mai?" Jou repeated surprised.

She nodded, "Mai's on vacation and is back in Domino for a few days! You can come see her for a few minutes if you want to big brother," she said.

Jou shook his head, "I'll visit her tomorrow," he said.

"Oh," Shizuka said slowly but she looked up at her big brother, "don't do something stupid tonight big brother!" She said and she left before Jou could say anything else to her.

* * *

(Later that night)

"Glad that you could make it tonight Jounouchi!" Mokuba exclaimed with a beam as soon as he saw him entering the dining room with Seto at toe.

Jou blushed, "Yea, well. You could just call me Katsuya, Mokuba," he said slowly.

Mokuba's beam couldn't get any wider then it is now. "Really?" He asked happily and Jou nodded.

"By the way, since your NOT going to the reunion Seto, I'm asking Mokuba to be my date then. I heard from Yugi that you could bring a date to the reunion and since Mokuba didn't graduated from our year, he can go with me," Jou said with a smile.

Mokuba frowned as he looked at his elder brother, lover and husband. "Your not going? I thought you were!" He protested.

Seto glared, "If two of my lovers are going to this stupid reunion, I have no choice but to go with them. I don't want anything bad happening to either of them now, do I?" He asked as Mokuba cheered happily and Jou beamed.

* * *

(Reunion day)

"Heh, this place didn't changed a bit," Jou said with a smile as he entered the gymnasium of Domino High School.

"You actually want to this snotty public school? My private school was much classier," Mai said as she was the date of Seto Kaiba. Mai knew that the two Kaiba brothers were together and she was a bit surprised that Jou was in it also. She never knew that Jou was even gay since the two of them had an off and on relationship during the Battle City Tournament.

"We aren't rich and famous as you are Mai!" Jou snapped back.

"I am," Seto replied with a huffed, "I do wonder why I ever came to this school either," he said.

"If you haven't, I wouldn't be here right now then with you," he said.

"Or maybe you would still but in another way," Mokuba said with a smile.

"Hey, isn't that Shizuka over there?" Mai asked.

Jou looked at where she was looking at, and sure enough, he saw his little sister Shizuka dancing with Otogi. "Huh? Why is she dancing with him?" He asked as he saw Yugi and the others sitting at a table and he went over to them with the other three trailing behind him.

"Hey Jou! Hey guys!" Yugi said smiling as he saw Jounouchi and the others approaching.

"Hey, how come Shizuka is here? And why is she dancing with Otogi?" Jou asked as he sat beside Yugi and Seto grabbed a couple of chairs for him, Mokuba and Mai from another table to sit on.

"Chill man. Otogi's boyfriend is out off town now and asked Shizuka to be his date for the reunion. Why didn't you asked her Kaiba?" Honda asked as he looked at Seto.

"It didn't come to mind until it was too late and I already asked Mai," Seto said a little guilty.

Jou shook his head, "It's not Seto's fault. I just didn't know if Shizuka wanted to come and all," he explained as he turned to look at Seto and kissed him passionately on the lips assuring him that it was ok.

"Well, as long as everyone is here, it's ok! But Jou, you better rethink about what your doing of moving back to New York with your sister," Honda said.

"Gee, thanks for reuning the mood Honda. I'll think about it tomorrow," Jou replied.

"So, are you three now together?" Anzu asked with a smile.

Jou nodded, "Together and forever," he said and with that said, he kissed both the Kaiba brothers and knew that his life would change forever.

* * *

End.

me: I always wanted to do a one-shot on this pairing but never gotten a story for it.

Jou: It's the authoress first time writing on it! Review!

Seto: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Mokuba: Review and update!


	2. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

**Summary**: At the end of the Battle City Tournament, Shizuka tells Mai her true feelings for the blonde haired woman.

**Warning:** F/F, M/M (Shizuka/Mai, Seto/Jou)

**Author's notes:** My first time writing a female/female story! It's usually male/male so NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Shizuka, is something wrong?" Mai asked worriedly as she saw the younger of the two Jounouchi's standing behind her older brother as she looked at Mai upset. It was the end of the Battle City Tournament and Mai was about to leave when she got interrupted by Jou and then now Shizuka.

"Big brother, is it alright if I speak to Mai alone?" Shizuka asked as Jou looked at her.

Jou nodded slowly, "We'll be waiting Shizuka. Don't take too long," he said as he bid farewell to Mai and left the two women alone.

"Shizuka, what is it?" Mai asked as she saw the brunette haired girl coming towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Don't you know that by leaving me that you are hurting me Mai?" Shizuka began as she looked at Mai.

Mai frowned as she thought back to what Jou said before Shizuka came and interrupted the two conversations.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Listen Mai, I know that you thought that we have an off and on relationship going on here, but to tell you the truth, I don't think that I should be the one that your supposed to be with," Jou explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked with a glare.

"Mai, when your mind was in the Shadow Realm, my sister took care of you. I was busy dueling to save your life from Marik, but I also did something that I wasn't supposed to," Jou said slowly.

"Really? What was it?" Mai asked intrigued as she knew that she and Jou were breaking up.

"I kissed Seto Kaiba," Jou said as he fidgeted nervously and Mai awed him in surprised. "I didn't know why I did it, but I just did. I was also surprised to find out that Kaiba also have feelings for me. That is why he and I are now together. I'm sorry Mai," he said looking down.

"I see," Mai murmured.

"But Mai, you just gotta believe me. Shizuka is in love with you and wants to be with you," Jou said as Mai didn't say anything.

(Jou's Flashback-Mai's Room)

"Your going to break up with her?" Shizuka asked blinking as she looked up at her big brother surprised.

Jou nodded, "This relationship shouldn't have started at all. The only one that comes to my mind now is Kaiba," he said with a blush.

"I see," Shizuka said slowly as she turned to look at the unconcious Mai on the bed.

"What is it Shizuka?" Jou asked worriedly.

Shizuka began playing with her thumbs as she stared down on the floor. "Well, ever since I've met Mai, I've fallen in love with her. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't! She's so strong big brother! I want to be with her but I was afraid that you two might be together and I couldn't take that away from you," she explained.

Jou smiled as he put an comforting hand on her shoulder, "You made the right decision Shizuka," he said as Shizuka smiled up at him.

(End of Jou's Flashback)

"I see," Mai said slowly as Jou finished telling the story of his and Shizuka's conversation.

"So please, take care of my sister for me," Jou said with a smile as Mai nodded.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Mai?" Shizuka's voice asked as Mai had been thinking back to her's and Jou's conversation.

"Shizuka, how can we start a relationship if you live so far away? This will be a long distance relationship," Mai explained.

"Then does this mean you will start a relationship with me?" Shizuka asked with a beaming smile on her face.

Mai nodded slowly, "Although, I don't even know if I'm gay or not. It will break your heart..." she didn't finished as lips were pressed against her lips and she found out that Shizuka was kissing her. She was sort of startled at first and then she found out that Shizuka was trying to make her kiss back as well and Mai granted her wish as she kissed back as eagerly as Shizuka is as the two battle it out and Mai heard one of them moan.

Unfortunately, the two needed to breathe as Mai pulled out off Shizuka firstly.

"T-That was a-amazing," Shizuka stammered as her face was all red.

"Shizuka, allow me to court you," Mai said softly.

Still with the red face that she has, Shizuka nodded. "Of course Mai," she said slowly and the two women has now new beginnings of their own.

* * *

End...

me: I usually like Shizuka being paired up with Mai better then Anzu. (Shrugs). I just do...

Shizuka: Short one-shot.

me: I know. But expect more stories to come!

Mai: See the button that says 'review?' Please hit it!

Jou: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Seto: Review and update!


	3. Reincarnation

Reincarnation

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Seth/Jono, Kaiba/Jou)

**Summary:** 5,000 years ago, Kaiba and Jou were once lovers. Kaiba being Seth and Jou being Jono. We'll the two return to one another 5,000 years later?

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing in the ancient past of Yu-gi-oh. I know for a fact that some stories put Jou in and naming him Jono. I luv the Japanese names better then the English version of Yu-gi-oh. So please tell me if I get Jou's name wrong in the ancient past. NO FLAMES!! This takes place during the middle of Battle City about.

* * *

(5,000 years ago)

"We'll be caught Seth! I just know it!" A servant boy name Jono explained to the man who possessed the millennium rod, loyal guard and cousin to the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"We'll you calm down Jono? My cousin doesn't even know that we are doing this!" Seth said.

"He'll know for sure Seth! His been staring me down ever since I've started working here for him! I can't hide this relationship anymore Seth!" Jono said as a sob escaped him.

Seth's face softened up as he heard a sob coming out from his secret lover, "hey now, you know I hate it when you cry Jono. Whatever happens to the both of us, I will find a way to bring us back together. Is that clear?" He asked.

Jono looked up at him as he wiped his tears away, "People are starting to talk Seth. I'm beginning to crack now and since gay relationship is forbbidden here in Egypt, the Pharaoh could do whatever he wants to the two of them! I can't imagine my life without you," he said slowly.

"Nothing we'll happen to us, I promise," Seth said confidently as he leaned down to kiss Jono on the lips but not until the two heard a voice from behind.

"There you are you traitor! We've finally found you!" One of the guards said angrily.

"Seth! Help me!" Jono cried as he struggled to get away from the guards that was holding him.

* * *

(5,000 years later-present day)

"Kaiba! Jounouchi! That's enough fighting!" Yugi Mouto screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched his best friend and rival fought against one another.

The two have been fighting one another when the scene between Seth and Jono came up from their ancient past as the two held onto one of each other's collars as the scene played out into their minds until it faded.

"Hey Yugi, look at the two of them," Anzu said slowly as Kaiba and Jou had stopped fighting and both were like in a trance.

"I wonder what's up," Honda said as Shizuka and Mokuba watched their big brothers from the sidelines worriedly.

A few minutes had past until both of them let go off each other's collars and fell onto both of their knees as they panted heavily.

"Big brother!"

"Jounouchi!"

"W-What the hell was that?" Seto asked as he put a hand on his forehead trying to recall what he had just seen a few minutes ago.

"Kaiba! Was that some of sick joke?" Jou asked angrily as the two boys stood up and was now staring down at each other angrily.

"Why don't you ask Yugi? I'm sure he'll know," Seto said with a sneer as he looked down at Mokuba, "let's go," he said and with that, the two Kaiba brothers left the group as Mokuba bid farewell to Shizuka.

"Seriously, that guy is a jerk," Honda said sneering.

"Big brother, are you alright?" Shizuka asked worriedly.

Jou nodded as he looked to his best friend Yugi. "Hey Yugi, since you and Yami know much about the ancient past, do you know anything about a servant boy named Jono and a guy named Seth?" He asked.

Yugi gasped at his friend, "Your memories are returning," he said as Jou looked at him surprised and confused.

* * *

"Big brother, you should really stop doing that to Jounouchi," Mokuba said worriedly as he and Seto were walking back to headquarters when they gotten interrupted by the 'geek squad.'

"Whatever do you mean?" Seto asked without even looking at him.

"Well, for one thing, you are really hurting Jou without telling him. Secondly, I know that you ARE in love with him," Mokuba said with a grin.

Seto quickly turned to look at his little brother, "I do not like that mutt Mokuba! His an annoying brat!" He said coldly.

Mokuba grin grew wider, "Really? Then how come the other day when I found you at your desk, you were moaning out Jou's name? I bet you were having a wet dream about him, weren't you?" He asked as he saw the redness forming on Seto's face. "I knew it!" He said with a cheer.

"Mokuba, shut up," Seto snapped as Mokuba laughed.

* * *

Jou looked at Yugi and Yami with a disgusted look on his face as the three boys' were in Yugi's room that night discussing about Jou's ancient past. "You must be joking Yami. I am no way in HELL in love with that JERK," Jou spat.

"But Jou, you must believe us. You and Seto were lovers way back before then," Yugi said.

"Whatever happened to Jono and Seth? I mean, the memory that I've seen was when the guards caught them kissing behind your back," Jou said as he looked at Yami.

Yami sighed, "Yes, well... The laws were very strict back then and I must do my duties as Pharaoh to orbid them. I mustn't neglect them or else everyone would know that I had favored Seth's relationship with one of my servants which was forbbidden as well as having a gay one. Even though I myself was gay," he said slowly.

Jou smiled as he looked at Yami, "You still haven't answered my question," he said.

"Yes well, I forbid Seth to go even ten feet to Jono if he ever sees him again. I ordered the guards to take away Jono and put him into someone's else care that was far away from my kingdom. Seth tried to run away from the kingdom to look for his lost lover, but I put a spell on him every time he tries and it always alerted me when he does. Seth gotten severe punishment from his actions for his relationship and trying to look for Jono. In the end, Seth married a villager named Kisara with the power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and we've never heard what happened to Jono again. Seth never forgave me since that day," Yami explained.

"I guess we can recall why Kaiba's attitude towards you is hatred," Jou said with a small smile.

Yami nodded, "I regretted what I have done to the two of them. If I could just go back to the past to that time, I could do something to prevent it," he said slowly.

* * *

(5,000 years ago)

"Um, sir? Is something the matter?" The servant boy Jono asked worriedly as he was summoned to Seth's chambers and Jono heard stories that the priest and loyal guard of the Pharaoh was very harsh to people and that he tortured them until he was satisfied.

Seth looked up at the young man in front of him as Jono seemed to be around his twenties as well as he was. "Are you afraid of me Jono?" He asked with a smile on his face as he watched the young man fidgeted around.

Jono shook his head bravely, "N-No s-sir!" He stammered out.

Seth chuckled as he stood up from where he was sitting at and walked forward to where Jono was standing in the middle of the room. Jono knew it would be pointless to run away from the high priest or else it would be severe punishment if he did. "I like you Jono," he said as he touched his cheek with his hand gently and softly.

"R-Really?" Jono asked surprised.

"I've been watching you ever since you came to this kingdom. I'm more then liked you Jono," he said as he whispered to his ear making the boy shiver. "Do you wish for me to ravish you and take you on my bed? Because I can and I am hard for you," Seth said making Jono blushed.

"Forgive me sir, but isn't this is forbbidden?" Jono asked as the Pharaoh had told him about the regulations before coming in.

"Really now? I'm no fool Jono. I've seen the way that you've looked at me. We can keep this a secret," Seth said as he began to kiss Jono's neck as he made a mark right on that spot.

Jono hissed and then moaned out loud. "Y-Yes," he groaned and that same night, Seth ravished him on his bed before anybody could noticed that he was gone.

* * *

(5,000 years later-present day)

Jounouchi gasped in his bed as he had woken up late that night as well as Kaiba back at his mansion. Both boys had just gotten the same exact dream and Jounouchi now has confused feelings while Kaiba was aroused.

* * *

It was now the weekend and Kaiba had decided to go to the park to think about the weird flashbacks that he was having with Jou. He had went alone to clear his mind when he saw the golden haired puppy sitting on the bench with a deep look on his face. Kaiba now then knew what he was thinking about and so, he decided to tell Jou what he was feeling right then and there.

"Puppy, is this seat taken?" Seto asked as Jou jumped in the air and he saw that it was Kaiba standing right before him.

Jou groaned, "I was hoping that I wouldn't be seeing you today to clear my mind about some things," he said.

Seto raised his eyebrows at him even though he knew what Jou was already thinking but he would just asked anyway. "Really? About what?" He asked.

Jou shook his head, "Too personal. I'll go so that I don't have to hear your insults this early in the morning," he said as it was ten.

Seto grabbed his arm before Jou could leave as Jou turned around to look at him in utter surprise. "Kaiba?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something Jou," Seto began as Jou looked at him before nodding as Seto sat on the bench and Jou sat beside him. "Those visions that we were having, inflected me more how I feel about you Katsuya," Seto started.

Jou looked at him surprised, when did he start calling me by my first name? He thought. "What are you talking about Kaiba?" He asked.

"I'm getting to that," Seto said as he gave him a rare smile.

A smile that almost made Jou faint but he needed to hear what Kaiba has to say before he did. "G-go o-on," Jou stammered.

Seto snickered at Jou's cuteness before continuing. "Ever since the flashbacks started, my feelings towards you have deepened Katsuya. I've fallen in love with you ever since Duelist Kingdom. But during Duelist Kingdom, I had no idea I had those feelings until I've started Battle City. Katsuya, will you go out with me?" He asked as he stared at Jou's eyes deeply.

Jou blushed as it was now his turned to speak. "K-Kaiba, I just don't know about my feelings yet. I know the flashbacks are driving me crazy and all, I just don't know if I consider my fact gay or not," he said slowly.

"This is all new to you," Seto said as Jou nodded, "why don't I court you then? Are you willing to go through that?" He asked.

Jou nodded again, "As long as we don't have sex," he said as his face turned really red and Seto's did as well. "I'm just not ready for that yet," he admitted shyly.

"I don't think that I am either. Katsuya, we'll face that together when we are ready," Seto said as Jou nodded and smiled.

The two kissed and the two lovers from 5,000 years ago were once reunited once again.

* * *

End.

me: See the button down below? Please review! Oh, and please don't tell me to get a beta! I DON'T WANT ONE!!


	4. Help Me

ok, so i need help with four things and I hope you guys could help me.

1) Does anybody know any good stories based on Seto/Jou/Mokuba pairing?

2) I'm looking for a story and so, here it is...the story was on but I don't go there anymore and I don't remember the title. So hope you guys could help me...

_Kaiba have put Jou in a tank filled of water for like thirty years. Bakura came to go and get him due to Kaiba's orders. Kaiba and Jou were lovers (and I think) Jou was in an accident as he was put into the tank. Once Jou wakes up from his slumber, he was only like 15-17 while Kaiba and the others were around forty. As soon as Jou sees Kaiba for the first time in his life, the two have made love right there in his office._

_Yugi is some sort of counslor in the story and thus Jou asks for advices. Jou then notices that Duel Monsters are now REAL and Mokuba is some sort of an assassin. During Jou's time in the tank, Jou finds out that Kaiba and Amelda were together and had a kid. But things didn't work out for 'em... Jou has three kids (I think) thanks to Kaiba for getting his DNA sample or something like that._

_Now that kaiba have been pregnant before, if he gets pregnant again, he dies. Jou gets worried sick for him being so young and Kaiba being twice his age, he talks to Yugi in a private room but Kaiba hears the whole entire conversation. _

_Oh, and the school gets attacked by Duel Monsters and Jou helps out by summoning his Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Though Mokuba was furious saying that Jou could have been killed cause of his recklessness. _

That's all I could remember!! If anyone have been to , please remember and tell me the title of the story!! I don't think the story was even finished yet at the point of time when I saw it... The gender was Sci-Fi or Supernatural (I think).

3) I'm also looking for another story but this time, it's about Seto and Mokuba who are both lovers.

_Seto gives Mokuba rings as a symbol of their love to one another. Just like their lockets during Christmas Eve. It's in Mokuba's P.O.V. and it the story was made LONG AGO and I think it was just a one-shot. I just can't remember who was the author._

_The next sequel of it is that Mokuba gets into a fight in school cause of this bully who was teasing about him and Seto since everyone knows about the two's relationship. I think the story was called "Trouble" which was the sequel of it and I can't seem to find it. Seto is summoned to the principal's office and Seto was quite displeased to Mokuba's actions that day though the two makes up for it later that night. This story was also in Mokuba's P.O.V. as well..._

So, if anyone could help me, please help me!! (Puppy dog looks).

Reward: Tell me a pairing that you want to see from Yu-gi-oh, and I'll give you a one-shot of a romance story based on 'em!! If you could help me in finding the three stories that I'm looking for!!

4) Here's another story that I'm looking for as well but it's in ...

_Jou spends the night with Mai but he was talking to a stranger in his dream saying that he would change his life (something like that). When Jou wakes up the next morning, he screams: "I-It's y-you!" As the intruder chuckles and kisses him saying something: "Go back to sleep. It's still early in the morning." (Something like that) as Jou turned green thanks to the kiss._

_Jou stumbled down from the bed as he was staring face-to-face to Seto Kaiba. Jou begans to panick as Seto says to him to go back to bed. He tries kissing him AGAIN but Jou mumbles: "I don't think you should do that..." Seto just nodded as he left for work with a worried expression on his face._

_During that same day, Jou was talking to one of the maids and was shocked to hear that he and Seto are married! He then notices his sister Shizuka standing by the doorway staring at him with a glare. _

_Jou asked, "You cut your hair?"_

_Shizuka asked, "What are you doing? Your making Seto worried sick to himself!" She screeched._

_Jou then began to explain that this shouldn't be happening and that his supposed to be with Mai and not Seto. Jou sees a picture and saw that the girls in the picture were weaing light blue dresses. Jou was wearing a white tux and Seto a black tux as they were cutting the cake together. _

_Jou hears a wailing noise making him jump in the air as Shizuka smiled. Shizuka tells him that it's just the baby (forgot the name) and Jou's follow her. Jou wanted to hold the baby after seeing the baby in his sister's arms but knew that this wasn't right. He gave the baby back to Shizuka and fled the room without another word. (I think that was in the last chapter of the story and that the story isn't finished yet). The baby was also adoptive and it's a girl._

_Seto was also thinking to himself in the limo what to do to Jou that was making him like that... _

PLEASE HELP ME!! I WOULD BE GRATEFUL IF YOU DO!! (Puppy dog looks)...


End file.
